Questões
by Arete Panthar
Summary: Defteros acredita estar sozinho quando alguém inesperadamente surge querendo saber quem ele é... Ele conta a sua história na esperança de que a pessoa a entenda, mas além de objeções lhe é oferecido algo que ele não poderia prever.
1. Questões

Sofia era uma aprendiz de amazona que havia entrado há pouco tempo no Santuário. Tinha estatura mediana, cabelos cor de chocolate que tinham um bonito tom quando o sol incidia sobre eles, olhos que tinham uma cor um pouco mais escura. Seu corpo, bem... Era pouco comparado aos corpos esculturais das mulheres que já treinavam há mais tempo, mas para ela, que ainda era uma iniciante, estava bom. Ao menos ela tentava se lembrar sempre disso.

E era o fim de mais um dia de treinamento, quando ela caminhava pela trilha próxima ao lugar de onde treinava. Tentava fazer isso sempre que podia, pois era um jeito seu de sentir-se mais em paz consigo mesma, um pouco longe da atmosfera de rígida disciplina e dever do Santuário, de achar que talvez nunca desse conta daquilo tudo... Enfim, era um jeito de calar as preocupações. Quase ninguém usava aquela trilha, na verdade não sabia de ninguém a não ser ela mesma, então era ainda melhor.

Mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar alguém lá naquele dia. Na luz poente do sol, viu um homem sentado de costas para a trilha. Era alto, e pelo desenho do seu corpo podia dizer que era atlético. Usava roupas de treinamento como as do Santuário. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção era o seu cabelo: longo e azul, como se o céu do meio-dia tivesse se derramado sobre ele. Perguntou-se se os olhos seriam da mesma cor. Pôde ver também que a sua pele tinha a cor da canela. Era um tom bonito, pensou depois de ponderar alguns segundos. Estranhamente combinava com o cabelo... Estranhamente talvez porque nunca havia visto alguém com um cabelo como aquele. Aproximando-se um pouco, pôde ver que ele usava um tipo de máscara... parecia uma máscara bucal. Por que usaria uma coisa dessas?

Tentou não se aproximar muito, afinal seria um incômodo para os dois, mas aquele estranho era enigmático. Não se aguentou e se fez notar. Mas antes mesmo que chegasse mais perto, ele se virou e a encarou.

"Olá", disse meio sem graça.

"Quem é você?", ele disse com a voz um tanto abafada pela máscara.

"Sou uma amazona em treinamento".

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, como se para se certificar de que ela dizia a verdade. Pareceu ter acreditado, embora continuasse em uma postura defensiva. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim dar uma volta. Sempre venho aqui", Sofia respondeu desembaraçada, tirando a máscara de amazona.

"Ei, o que está fazendo?", ele se alarmou pondo uma das mãos sobre o rosto, "Ponha isso de volta!"

Sofia parou segurando a máscara, e só então percebeu o que tinha feito. Estava tão acostumada a estar só naquele lugar, que tirar a máscara ali como ela sempre fazia não era um problema. E agora o fizera diante de alguém do Santuário. "Ah, eu nunca te vi antes e tenho a impressão de que não vou ver de novo. Então não tem problema", respondeu pensando rápido.

O estranho baixou a guarda. Por algum motivo havia se deixado convencer pela versão da regra das amazonas deturpada por Sofia. Talvez ele, como ela, não quisesse levar essa regra muito a sério. E ela não queria conversar com alguém usando a máscara, ali onde o Santuário não podia vigiá-los.

"Meu nome é Sofia", disse sentando-se ao lado dele. "E o seu?"

"Defteros", ele respondeu depois de um instante de silêncio.

"Então é grego como eu, Defteros?", ela perguntou alegre com a possibilidade. Mas tomou cuidado para que a sua alegria não o assustasse.

"Sim...", ele respondeu desviando o olhar.

"Desculpe, eu o incomodo?", Sofia resolveu perguntar um tanto triste, já que ele não parecia muito disposto a conversar. E se não estivesse, teria que respeitá-lo.

"Não... Mas seria melhor que você não tivesse me visto", Defteros respondeu com um ar cansado.

"Por que?"

"Você deve ser nova no Santuário", ele disse fechando os olhos. "Não conhece a minha história".

"Que história?", ela perguntou curiosa - e perfeitamente inocente, para Defteros. Ele a olhou de um jeito como se perguntasse se queria mesmo saber. E a insistência do olhar curioso dela disse tudo. Então ele não teve outro remédio a não ser contar. Sofia ouviu tudo atentamente.

"Nasci sob a estrela da desgraça", ele concluiu.

A jovem aspirante a amazona estava assustada. Mas não porque acreditasse no mau fado de Defteros. A sua história a intrigava - tão intensa, tão amarga, tão cheia de contrastes entre ele e seu irmão. Já havia ouvido falar de Aspros, o cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos. Era uma das lendas do Santuário. Devia ser mesmo uma figura formidável, mas não podia evitar se ressentir com ele por ter abandonado o seu irmão. Não que Defteros tivesse dito isso, mas era possível deduzir da sua história. E também estava claro que ele sentia falta desse irmão que já não sabia por onde procurar. Era uma pena que o companheirismo dos dois tivesse definhado a esse ponto... Via que Defteros a olhava impassível, como se adivinhasse o que pensava.

"Vejo pela sua expressão que a assustei. Faria bem em se retirar agora", Defteros disse com um tom irônico, mas falando sério. Seria melhor para aquela menina que nunca mais o visse.

"Não, não", Sofia disse saindo de seu transe, "Digo, me assustou sim. Sua história não é das mais suaves. Mas me assustou o peso que você carrega desde que nasceu".

Defteros a olhou de soslaio, como se desconfiasse de suas palavras. Nunca ninguém havia falado assim com ele. Nem mesmo Aspros, ainda que quando mais novos ele vivesse reafirmando que a profecia relacionada aos dois não passava de bobagem. Um discurso que parecia incrivelmente distante agora. E de todo jeito, Defteros aprendera a se acostumar com a própria história. Com a ideia de que havia sido destinado a ser o que era, o segundo, à sombra de seu irmão e escondido dos olhos de todos.

"Defteros, você não é amaldiçoado. Essa história de viver segundo uma profecia é uma tolice", ela disse usando o seu discurso racional, que já havia sido notado por alguns de seus superiores. Orgulhava-se de expor as suas ideias o mais razoavelmente possível, e já notara que isso era bem quisto no Santuário, se não por todos, por boa parte dos que estavam nele. "É um resquício de tradição absurda, nada mais que isso. Mas como muita gente ainda a leva a sério, você se tornou marcado simplesmente por ter nascido depois de seu irmão. É um estigma muito pesado para alguém carregar". Sofia sabia que esse discurso na boca de alguém ligado ao Santuário, o tipo de lugar que levava a sério profecias, era perigoso mas resolveu que valia a pena usá-lo. E nesse caso até arriscava dizer que Atena lhe daria razão.

O gêmeo de Aspros parecia não acreditar no que ouvia. Aquele discurso chegava a ser estranho de tão desconhecido que era. "Eu não acredito que você estivesse destinado à desgraça, e acho que você também não quer acreditar", Sofia continuou. O que aquela aprendiz de amazona estava dizendo? E por que tinha tanta certeza?

"Está enganada. Eu já aceitei o que sou", ele respondeu resignado com o ar de quem já havia aceitado aquilo há muito tempo, "Não há o que questionar".

"Mas Defteros", ela tentou intervir aproximando-se mais dele, "Não é justo..."

"Não é questão de ser justo", desta vez ele interviu, "É simplesmente o jeito como as coisas aconteceram. Não posso me queixar".

Sofia o olhou perplexa. Não era possível que ele achasse que uma profecia (por maior que fosse o nome das pitonisas) que havia destinado o seu irmão para a grandeza e ele mesmo para a obscuridade, que havia feito com que ele passasse a vida inteira sendo desprezado e esquecido, fosse algo a ser simplesmente aceito... Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele havia sido ensinado a acreditar que isso era natural. Só podia imaginar quanto sofrimento ele teria tido que engolir, e como fora cruel quando Aspros, o único consolo de sua existência, o único que havia se importado com ele, começou a se tornar outra pessoa. "Não sou digno de andar sob a luz", ele disse fazendo-a acordar de seus devaneios. E aquilo doeu ouvir.

"Não diga isso, Defteros", ela disse suavemente tentando pôr a mão sobre a dele, mas ele rejeitou o gesto. "Sofia, esqueça que me viu. Seria melhor que nunca tivesse me visto. Esqueça-me. Sou um maldito, indigno de ser olhado".

"Não", ela disse no mesmo tom, alcançando a máscara que lhe cobria parcialmente o rosto. Surpreendentemente, Defteros só foi perceber que ela a tinha retirado quando a viu nas mãos dela. Ficou paralisado. Ela o olhava hipnotizada: ele tinha um rosto lindo, perfeitamente harmonioso, escondido sob a máscara. Era o tipo de beleza cativante, que não fazia sentido nenhum esconder. Ele, como em um gesto automático, desviou o rosto, mas não impediu Sofia de fazer o seu gesto seguinte.

"Não, Defteros", ela sussurrou o mais gentilmente que pôde, levando uma das mãos ao rosto dele e conduzindo de volta para ela o seu olhar entristecido, "Você não é".

E mesmo sem ter certeza do que fazia, levou a outra mão ao rosto de Defteros e se aproximou mais. "Você não é", disse mais uma vez indo de mansinho até encostar os lábios nos dele.

Defteros de início não soube o que fazer. Mas logo aquele beijo era para ele a água no deserto, o bálsamo no corpo ferido. Vinha aliviar a sua existência. Ele não resistiu a retribuir aquela gentileza e acariciou também os lábios de Sofia, permitindo que ela aos poucos amansasse as suas dores. A aspirante a amazona nunca havia beijado alguém antes, então tentava seguir o movimento instintivo dos lábios delicadamente. Na verdade, nem se dava conta do que estava fazendo. Só ficou ciente quando seus lábios subitamente não souberam mais o que fazer.

"Ahm... eu... me desculpe", ela disse envergonhada sentindo-se enrubescer e mal sabendo para onde olhar. Era nesses momentos em que se precipitava (raros, mas existiam) que terminava se amaldiçoando e se perguntando o quanto de juízo realmente tinha (ou o quanto fazia jus ao seu nome). Havia achado Defteros tão lindo e quis tanto consolá-lo... mas que direito tinha de beijá-lo? E ainda estava com as mãos no rosto dele! Agora morreria de vergonha pelo resto dos seus dias... "Me desculpe...", repetiu encolhendo as mãos.

"Não, Sofia, está tudo bem", ele respondeu depois de algum tempo calmamente, pondo uma das mãos no rosto dela. "Obrigado".

Ela o olhou de novo espantada. Ele tinha um sorriso vacilante e um olhar doce. Parecia intrigado. "Você me fez muito bem", completou acariciando o seu rosto com ambas as mãos. Na verdade, naquele momento Defteros se sentia consolado como nunca antes se sentira. E tudo graças àquela insistente aspirante a amazona. Nunca nem pensara ser possível sentir-se assim. Isso até o deixava um pouco confuso... Baixou os olhos mantendo o sorriso e recolheu lentamente as mãos. Parecia refletir.

"Que bom... fico feliz", Sofia conseguiu dizer tirando com algum custo a voz da garganta. Ainda estava muito surpresa com o desenrolar da situação. Mal percebeu que Defteros havia se levantado e já caía a noite. "Vamos?", ele perguntou. "Vamos", ela concordou ainda um tanto confusa.

Caminharam pela trilha completamente deserta até aproximarem-se da área em que os aprendizes moravam. Encobertos pelas árvores e pelas sombras, ninguém podia ve-los. Defteros deteve-se. "Eu fico por aqui", disse. Sofia reparou que ele havia posto a máscara de novo. "Ah, sim... Que pena...", ela lamentou, não querendo separar-se dele. Quem sabe quando o veria de novo? Talvez, como ela mesma havia dito, não o veria mais. Desejou não estar certa.

"Foi um prazer", surpreendeu-se com o que o ouviu dizer, junto com um aperto de mão. Poderia jurar que ele sorria sob a máscara. "Sim...", foi tudo o que se viu capaz de responder. Ele a deixava desnorteada.

Defteros deu meia-volta e começou a se distanciar. Sofia não queria deixar que fosse, mas não poderia impedi-lo. Então achou a voz que parecia perdida: "Eu o verei de novo?", perguntou soando mais ansiosa do que gostaria. Ele parou e virou o rosto, olhando-a de um jeito que a fez se derreter um pouco por dentro:

"Eu lhe diria que não, mas depois de hoje... espero que sim", e com essas enigmáticas palavras desapareceu na escuridão da trilha. Sofia fez um esforço para entender aquela frase. Ele parecia querer dizer que abria uma exceção para ela - ninguém podia vê-lo, mas ela sim. Haviam visto um o rosto do outro, então talvez estivessem ligados por uma regra quebrada. Ainda poderia encontrá-lo. Suspirou, pondo a sua própria máscara de volta. Só esperava que esse dia não demorasse muito.

Defteros pensava nos acontecimentos daquela tarde enquanto caminhava silenciosamente. Era sempre assim que tinha que se mover - em silêncio, para que ninguém sequer suspeitasse que existia. Mas pela primeira vez desejava que alguém que o havia visto voltasse a vê-lo. De repente existir não era mais tão amargo. Não queria se permitir mais do que lhe era devido, mas naquele dia lhe pareceu que havia... um vislumbre de dias diferentes. Sorriu agradecendo em pensamento a Sofia. Aquela aprendiz de palavras (e de lábios) tão doces...

Um outro jeito possível de viver, ainda que não passasse de meros instantes. Ainda que ele tivesse que continuar fugindo da luz. Mas agora poderia ter alguém que, de vez em quando, o encontrasse nas sombras.


	2. Um dia

E para a alegria de Sofia, reencontrou Defteros outras vezes, sempre naquele mesmo lugar escondido. Aos poucos se conheciam melhor - ela falando com muita facilidade e sem nunca deixar de ouvi-lo, ele um tanto hesitante porém ouvindo-a com vontade - e falavam de todas as coisas da vida. Até que um dia, Sofia teve a ideia de pedir que Defteros treinasse com ela. A aprendiz de amazona já sabia que ele treinava por conta própria e podia apostar que não devia nada para seu irmão, por mais que não fosse um cavaleiro. Então seria uma ótima ideia treinar com ele, não é?

De início Defteros recusou, dizendo que não servia para treinar ninguém, mas Sofia foi tão persuasiva com seus argumentos que ele não teve remédio senão ceder. E ela viu que estava certa sobre ele... Tão certa que ainda não havia conseguido acertá-lo.

Ele havia dito que não aliviaria as coisas para ela, já que o treino devia ser sério, e ela concordou, nada mais justo. Mas ela não previu que ficaria constantemente encontrando o chão, enquanto Defteros não estaria nem suando. Má ideia... Má... ideia...

Ela tornou a se levantar frustrada, sem saber se pelo cansaço ou pela vergonha, tentando ignorar os múltiplos arranhões que acumulava de tanto cair. Olhou para Defteros, que se mantinha impassível. Cada um com sua máscara. No que ele estaria pensando?

"Vamos, Sofia!", ele chamou. Ela correu para atacá-lo, e mais uma vez não conseguiu nada. E ele não havia saído da posição de defesa.

Defteros insistia para que Sofia atacasse, enquanto ele se esquivava e contra-atacava. Tinha medo de não medir bem sua força, que obviamente era muito maior do que a da aprendiz, então esperava que ela atacasse para adaptar seu ataque ao dela - afinal se não fizesse isso poderia machucá-la seriamente. Apesar disso, insistia para que o treinamento continuasse, porque se Sofia quisesse de fato se fortalecer, teria que aguentar muitas pancadas ainda. Rebateu outro golpe dela, que de novo foi ao chão. "Vamos parar. Você está cansada demais".

Sofia caiu de um jeito que afrouxou a máscara em seu rosto, e ela acabou por tirá-la - um pequeno alívio, já que estava muito ofegante. Olhou para Defteros, que tinha um olhar duro digno de um mestre do Santuário. Ficou grata pela pausa, que lhe daria o tempo de gravar bem na memória os motivos para nunca repetir aquela experiência de novo. Mas antes que pudesse começar a se sentir ridícula, viu que ele olhava para outra direção. Ficando em pé (com alguma dificuldade), ela olhou para o mesmo ponto e viu uma arena de combate, não muito longe dali. Era possível distinguir amazonas lutando. E pela precisão de seus golpes, era possível dizer que nenhuma delas era uma aprendiz inexperiente. Mas Sofia não ficou admirando-as, porque seu olhar estava preso em Defteros. Por que ele olhava tanto para lá?

"Treine bastante, Sofia. Treine bastante para ficar como elas. Não é isso o que você quer?".

Sofia sentiu com espanto alguma coisa doer, e não era nenhuma de suas feridas. Viu nos olhos de Defteros, no jeito como eles se demoravam naquela cena, uma admiração por uma beleza que não era só a da técnica das amazonas. Elas eram, além de certeiras, lindas. Isso era fácil de constatar.

"Será uma bela amazona quando chegar a esse nível", ele continuou ainda sem olhá-la. "Bela amazona"... Sofia o olhou com um espanto ainda maior. Então era isso o que ele queria dizer: que ela não tinha nem técnica nem beleza? Que só teria essas duas coisas quando enfim se tornasse uma amazona, isso se chegasse lá? "Então é isso o que você acha", ela disse com a voz estrangulada pelo choro contra o qual tinha que lutar.

Defteros a olhou desconcertado. Sofia parecia irritada mas ao mesmo tempo parecia querer chorar. "Muito bem então. Não precisa dizer mais nada", ela disse e saiu em disparada. Foi o tempo que teve para fugir com suas lágrimas. Levava em uma das mãos a máscara, mas desejou esquece-la pelo caminho. Não queria pensar no que ela significava.

"Sofia!", Defteros chamou, e só teve tempo para isso. Sentiu-se preso pela sua própria confusão, e além do mais algo lhe dizia que correr atrás dela agora não adiantaria nada. Precisava entender o que havia acontecido. O que dissera de errado?

* * *

Sofia recolheu-se mais cedo em seu quarto, fugindo dos olhares de todos. Metida na camisola, fez o trajeto até sua cama tentando ordenar a si mesma que parasse de chorar, mas não teve sucesso. Sentou-se no colchão ainda fungando e com algumas lágrimas insistentes no rosto. Odiava-se nesse estado - e ainda mais depois que passou a fazer parte do Santuário, onde não era tolerável demonstrar fraqueza. Desta vez odiava-se um pouco além do normal, porque havia se permitido pensar que um homem como Defteros, que estaria apto a substituir seu irmão como cavaleiro de ouro caso alguma coisa acontecesse, se interessaria por ela, que nem sequer amazona era. Que nem sequer tinha a beleza das amazonas ainda. Olhou para as suas pernas - achava as coxas grossas demais. Sempre achara. E agora de vez em quando comparava-as com as das veteranas do Santuário. Sabia que não era justo consigo mesma comparar seu corpo, que tinha apenas meses de treinamento, com corpos que já tinham anos de exercício constante. Mas não conseguia evitar. Também não era justo que Defteros a considerasse desse prisma. Só porque não era tão bonita...

Tentou parar de pensar nisso, mas não conseguiu. Brincou nervosamente com o lenço que tinha nas mãos enquanto esperava retornar ao seu velho eu contido. Mas hoje seria extremamente difícil... Alternava-se entre lágrimas remanescentes e soluços fingindo indiferença, quando de repente sentiu braços fortes envolvendo-a por trás. O invasor beijou-lhe os cabelos.

"Menina boba", ouviu Defteros sussurrar carinhosamente. Ele havia entrado sem fazer um só barulho.

"O que está fazendo aqui?", ela inquiriu tentando dar alguma firmeza à voz trêmula.

"Vim me acertar com você", ele respondeu tranquilamente. Ela limpou os traços de lágrimas do rosto, mas não se virou para vê-lo. "O que há para acertar? Eu já entendi", disse em tom ressentido.

Defteros aos poucos tirou os braços ao redor de Sofia. "Não, você entendeu tudo errado. E foi um pouco difícil entender o que você pensou".

Sofia permaneceu imóvel. "Você me entendeu mal. Eu só disse aquilo para te estimular a continuar se esforçando", ele disse pondo uma mecha dos cabelos dela atrás da orelha, "'Bela amazona' foi no sentido de técnica. Não tem nada a ver com a sua aparência. Você é bonita, Sofia. Muito bonita".

Apesar do choque, Sofia não se moveu. Apenas arregalou os olhos incrédulos diante daquela frase. "Não acredita em mim?", Defteros perguntou. Como ela não respondeu, ele suspirou e se pôs diante dela, ficando de cócoras. "Você é bonita, Sofia".

A aprendiz de amazona ainda não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, porém Defteros continuou, levando uma das mãos às madeixas dela: "Gosto do seu cabelo. Da cor que ele tem quando está debaixo do sol. Gosto dos seus olhos, do brilho curioso que eles têm", disse passando a mão para o rosto dela, "E do jeito afável do seu sorriso".

Ela não teve como não sorrir encabulada. "Em suma, você é bonita", Defteros completou.

"Obrigada", ela disse baixinho.

"Não tem de quê".

"Desculpe a confusão que eu armei".

"Não se desculpe. Se a confusão está desfeita, fico feliz".

Ela baixou o olhar, voltando a mirar as suas pernas. Já não a incomodavam mais. Com o treino, ficariam iguais às de qualquer amazona.

"E não se preocupe. Seu corpo é tão bonito quanto seu rosto", ela o ouviu dizer. Sorriu voltando a encontrar o olhar dele, que tinha aquele ar tranquilo que ela vira poucas vezes, mas que já adorava. E Sofia de repente se deu conta - não soube se só agora havia reparado ou se antes não havia aquilo - que um calor um tanto intenso vinha do corpo de Defteros. Ela se aproximou pondo a mão sobre a fronte dele, e foi recebida com uma leve risada. "Ah sim, tenho um pouco de febre", ele disse.

"Então por que veio para cá? Deveria ter ido descansar", ela disse em uma preocupação suave.

"Não é nada. Já passei por febres piores", ele respondeu tranquilo e contou da febre que teve enquanto seu irmão o levava para fora do santuário debaixo de uma tremenda chuva quando eram crianças. Sofia ouviu atentamente, e concluiu que de fato a febre atual não era nada, mas perguntou se ele não queria um pano úmido para aliviar o calor.

"Não é preciso, mas se não se importar gostaria de me livrar disso", ele sorriu puxando a gola da blusa.

"Não, claro que não", ela se apressou em responder antes que tivesse a chance de ruborizar. Defteros tirou a blusa revelando o torso perfeitamente esculpido. Ela já havia visto alguns aprendizes de cavaleiro treinando com o peito à mostra antes, mas nunca vira linhas tão bem desenhadas assim de perto. Engoliu em seco e tentou não ficar olhando. Teve a impressão de que se estendesse a mão e tocasse aquelas linhas, seria como tocar os traços de mármore de alguma estátua grega.

"Vou me deitar perto da janela, essa brisa já alivia o calor", ele disse com o mesmo sorriso.

"Ah, mas então fique mais confortável", Sofia disse fazendo com que ele se deitasse em seu colo, tentando disfarçar a pequena euforia que a invadia.

"Quanta hospitalidade", ele disse com um riso na voz, e ela quase riu. Entre a brisa que vinha da janela brincando com as mangas curtas de sua camisola, seu cabelo e o cabelo de Defteros, as réstias de lua e a calmaria, aquilo parecia um pedaço de sonho. Conversaram sobre mais trivialidades, sem uma única preocupação no mundo, até que Defteros foi fechando os olhos e aparentemente dormiu. Sua temperatura parecia voltar ao normal. E aí veio a única preocupação de Sofia: o quanto o achava bonito.

Palavras que nunca sairiam de sua garganta. Como dizer que achava que ele era como Apolo? Que irradiava uma luz mesmo andando nas sombras? Que, melhor dizendo, tinha uma beleza tão intensa quanto a de Apolo, ainda que seu cabelo fosse azul como o céu e o de Apolo loiro como o sol? Como não parecer uma louca poética? Não sabia. Então melhor não dizer nada. Levou de novo a mão à fronte de Defteros tão leve quanto conseguiu, e teve certeza de que a febre passara. Pouco depois disso, ele acabou acordando.

"É melhor eu ir andando", disse tranquilamente, "Já está ficando tarde".

Não foi sem frustração que Sofia o viu levantar-se e vestir de novo sua camisa. No entanto, quando ele ia pôr a máscara, assim quase sem querer ela disse:

"Sabe, acho que você deveria se livrar dessa máscara".

Ele a olhou de soslaio. "Quero dizer, se... você já anda nas sombras, que... diferença faz uma máscara?", ela começou a se explicar quase gaguejando. Ele sorriu divertindo-se com aquele raciocínio. "E, além do mais... você é... muito bonito para usar essa máscara".

Nem mesmo com o olhar de Defteros sobre si Sofia se arrependeu do que disse, mas tinha certeza de que estava corando. "Obrigado, mas acho que você exagera", Defteros respondeu com um sorriso.

"Você diz isso agora. Quero ver quando estiver sem essa máscara e aos olhos de todos, se as mulheres não vão enlouquecer", ela rebateu já bem mais segura.

Ele riu. "Não acho que isso vá acontecer. Não tão cedo".

"Um dia você vai ter que deixar essa máscara..."

"Um dia", ele respondeu sorrindo.

"Por que você não dorme aqui mesmo?", Sofia acabou perguntando depois de um momento de hesitação. "Com um pouco de esforço, cabem dois nessa cama".

"Não, você ficaria incômoda demais", ele disse. "É melhor eu ir agora".

Sofia ficou um pouco triste, mas não iria impedi-lo. E de fato, não seria tão pouco esforço assim caberem dois naquela cama... Uma pena. Defteros se aproximou da janela e já ia saltá-la, quando Sofia disse: "Então boa noite".

Apesar de ele já estar com a máscara, ela pôde dizer que ele sorria. "Boa noite", ele retribuiu e saltou na escuridão. Sofia logo o perdeu de vista. Deitou e tratou de dormir, e ao contrário do que achava, não demorou muito até adormecer.

Os raios do sol vieram despertá-la com a manhã que já se instalava no céu. Ela sentou-se, aos poucos espantando o sono dos olhos depois de parecer ter dormido bem mais do que algumas horas. Percorreu o quarto com os olhos, e deparou-se com algo estranho sobre a sua mesinha: era alguma coisa branca e arredondada. Chegou mais perto e constatou com alegria que se tratava de um biscoitinho que tinha uma massa incrivelmente macia e era coberto de açúcar, muito popular por aquelas bandas. E debaixo dele, havia uma nota que dizia:

"Para a menina mais doce que conheço".

Sofia sorriu sentindo-se, como ela descreveria, entre levemente encabulada e incrivelmente feliz. Estava mais leve do que uma nuvem. Apertou a nota junto ao peito, e se lambuzou com o docinho.

* * *

P.S.: o docinho se chama Kourabiedes, e é típico do período em que a história se passa (Grécia Otomana). Ainda existe hoje, e é uma receita tradicionalíssima.


	3. Interlúdio

E assim os dias se passaram. Defteros e Sofia continuavam treinando de quando em quando, e embora ela ainda estivesse muito longe de conseguir acompanhar a velocidade natural dele, vinha ficando mais ágil – de uma maneira que fazia com que sua mestra até perguntasse se ela andava treinando secretamente. E mesmo quando algo saía fora do planejado, como uma vez em que Sofia não conseguiu desviar de um golpe de Defteros a tempo e ele lhe acertou um soco no estômago, ocasião em que ela teve que acalmá-lo durante alguns minutos, nunca havia reais problemas. Um pouco a mais de dor ali, um roxo no corpo aqui, um pouquinho de sangue que logo estancava. Sofia era feliz e Defteros parecia estar tranquilo, podendo olhar para uma pessoa sem ter que se esconder dela. Ele e a sua insistente (docemente insistente) aprendiz de amazona.

Mas então começaram a soprar outros ventos no Santuário...

Sofia não sabia dizer o que era (e quem sabia pareceria não querer dizer), mas podia sentir que... algo mau se avizinhava. Como um mau pressentimento sem causa nem forma definida. Defteros havia ficado silencioso e nem sempre aparecia para vê-la. Seria o seu irmão o que o preocupava?

Mas não era só isso...

Talvez todos estivessem sentindo a mesma coisa mas pouquíssimos soubessem dizer o que era. Ela ouvia falar na Guerra Santa. Seria isso? Mas tudo parecia tão tranquilo... estranhamente tranquilo. Era um paradoxo: nada quebrava essa tranquilidade, mas o ar que se respirava era tenso. Guerra era uma ideia distante para a jovem aprendiz, mas ela sentia como se já estivessem vivendo em um cerco. E toda vez que ela olhava para o céu ao entardecer, tinha a mesma impressão: era como se a cor do ocaso estivesse cobrindo o Santuário.

Tentava espantar essa impressão, mas não conseguia. Ela era nítida demais, quase pregava na pele. E pelo jeito nem mesmo um bom _kourabiedes_ poderia resolver isso.

As coisas pareciam ficar mais escuras, o céu mais denso, os semblantes mais graves. Algo grande e perturbador estava para acontecer.

Foi então que a tragédia começou a jogar a sua sombra.


	4. Dois anos

Só alguns esclarecimentos:

Este universo alternativo por mim criado se passa, neste capítulo, entre o cap. 145 e o 151 do mangá. Aproveito uma brecha em que aparentemente o Defteros volta ao Santuário junto com o Dohko e localizo minha história aí. Vocês vão ver que eu alonguei a estadia dele (pensando que ele e Dohko têm pressa), mas isso foi em nome da fic, então vocês me entendem né, hahaha... Eu desacelerei as coisas.  
Esse capítulo é o mais dramático, e foi sendo elaborado durante meses. Apesar de uma certa dor no coração em algumas passagens, foi uma delícia escreve-lo. Espero que vocês aprovem. Ah! E recomendo ouvir "All I Ask", da Adele, enquanto leem - eu acho que cai como uma luva.  
Aproveitem!

* * *

Passaram-se dois anos.

A guerra santa se abatia cada vez mais impiedosa sobre o Santuário. Já se contava cavaleiros de ouro entre os que haviam perecido. E o Lost Canvas pendia ameaçador do céu sobre as cabeças de todos. Sofia tentava olhar para aquela situação da maneira mais racional possível: estavam sofrendo grandes baixas, mas também infligiam grandes baixas ao exército inimigo, em uma espécie de movimento compensatório. Era o que acontecia em qualquer guerra equilibrada. E o fato de estar equilibrada – talvez não tão equilibrada assim por conta do Lost Canvas, mas no mínimo com dois exércitos muito fortes – era um bom sinal. Mas a verdade é que era guerra, e isso a assustava.

Se perguntava o que poderia fazer na qualidade de aprendiz de amazona, esperando que não tivessem que depender do seu auxílio em momentos decisivos... porque sinceramente não sabia se daria conta. Pensar em estragar tudo acabava sendo o seu alívio cômico. Mas pensava também em quais rostos não veria mais. Em quais vozes silenciariam, quais nomes não seriam mais falados... E nisso seu pensamento volta e meia se voltava a Defteros.

Havia desaparecido depois da morte de Aspros. Ela sabia de tudo: do drama que o levara a assassinar o irmão, de seu exílio voluntário na ilha Kanon, do "demônio da ilha Kanon" – um "demônio" que ela se orgulhava de conhecer bem. Procurava sempre saber o máximo possível de coisas sobre ele, mas era difícil porque desde que fora para a ilha Kanon era como se houvesse sumido. E ela sentia saudades... muitas saudades. Saudades que chegavam a afligi-la agora, porque estavam misturadas com o medo de nunca mais vê-lo de novo.

Por isso de vez em quando – e com muito mais frequência nos últimos dias – ela andava perto das doze casas lançando olhares para a casa de Gêmeos, na esperança de que um dia fosse ver Defteros surgir de lá de dentro, imponente e pronto para a batalha. Como será que ficaria com a armadura de Gêmeos? Sofia não podia deixar de imaginar...

E eis que em um desses dias, sem que levasse a máscara no rosto – o costume de violar discretamente aquela regra do Santuário quando tinha certeza de que ninguém a pegaria fazendo isso – em uma tarde que ia morrendo com os seus últimos raios de sol, ela o viu aparecer... não na casa de Gêmeos, mas pelo caminho no qual ela andava, um tanto resguardado do restante do Santuário.

A armadura havia lhe caído como uma luva. Tinha um caminhar confiante, seu rosto tinha aquela régia dignidade de um cavaleiro de ouro. Sentia-se até pequena perto dele. Esperava que aquela mudança de status houvesse feito tão bem a Defteros como aparentava ter feito.

Mal pôde crer quando ele ficou a apenas alguns metros de distância... O tempo transcorrido desde a última vez que o vira havia sido tanto, que ela teve medo de ter perdido brevemente a sanidade ao enxerga-lo ali. No entanto, estaria pronta para consolá-lo por tudo o que havia se passado, se fosse esse o caso. O espanto não a impediria. Só não estaria pronta para que ele a ignorasse.

Parou onde estava, vendo a figura dele tornar-se cada vez mais nítida. Foi quando ele lançou o olhar para ela.

O olhar rígido de Defteros se suavizou ao encontrar o de Sofia. O "segundo" podia ter se endurecido muito durante a estadia na ilha Kanon, mas sempre teria um olhar de carinho para aquela garota que havia ousado pôr em dúvida a profecia das pitonisas de maneira tão insistente e tão doce.

Parou a alguns passos de distância dela. Sofia, como se temesse estar diante de uma miragem, aproximou-se devagar. "Defteros...", sussurrou.

"Sofia", ele disse com um sorriso.

Ela continuou a contemplá-lo por alguns instantes, e então, voltando aos poucos a si disse com a voz ligeiramente trêmula: "Não ficou metido agora com a armadura, ficou?"

O cavaleiro deu uma risada. Sofia sorriu meio sem graça, sem saber se gracejos daquele tipo seriam apropriados para o Defteros que tinha agora diante de si. Tentou então se conter, mas não pôde. "Ah, Defteros!", disse alteando a voz e correndo ao encontro dele para um abraço.

"Sofia... minha querida Sofia...", ele disse circundando-a com os braços. Ela sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha ao ouvir a palavra "querida" associada ao seu nome.

"Senti tanto a sua falta", ela disse deixando para lá toda a compostura que devesse ter diante de um cavaleiro de ouro, enquanto apertava o rosto contra o peitoral da armadura, "Por que teve que sumir?"

"Foi preciso", ele respondeu simplesmente, "Mas fico feliz de saber que sentiu minha falta".

"É claro que senti", ela disse em um tom óbvio. Ele nem poderia saber o quanto havia sentido... "Mas o que te trouxe de volta em primeiro lugar?"

"Uma convocação". Ele não precisava dizer mais nada. Ela no fundo já desconfiava da resposta, e a lembrança que isso trazia fez com que ela estremecesse. "Ah, sim...", disse fingindo tranquilidade. Tentou continuar casualmente. "E como você está?"

"Tão bem quanto se pode estar em uma guerra", Defteros respondeu genuinamente tranquilo. Havia sentido Sofia estremecer, por mais discreta que ela fosse. "Não sei se posso dizer o mesmo de você, a julgar por essa voz trêmula".

Sofia ficou surpresa. Achou que havia escondido bem sua inquietação, mas falhara. Este era Defteros, afinal de contas. Ele conhecia seus tons e como ela soava como hesitava.

Sofia era inexperiente. Ainda aprendiz e já tinha sua primeira guerra. Era normal que se sentisse assim, pensou Defteros. E ainda assim, era constrangedor ter que admitir o medo. Podia entende-la.

"Eu não disfarcei muito bem, não é?", ela perguntou tímida.

"Não. Mas está perfeitamente justificada", o cavaleiro disse gentilmente, "Só não deixe isso te abater".

Sofia assentiu imperceptivelmente, mesmo sem a menor ideia de como não se abater. "Todos querem se sentir encorajados, mas todos têm seus receios em uma guerra. É uma questão de ser mais forte do que isso", Defteros continuou.

"Por favor, não me fale disso!", Sofia o interrompeu agitada, "Não me fale da guerra!"

"Você sabe para que eu vim", ele respondeu serenamente olhando-a. Sofia não respondeu. Apertou mais o rosto contra a armadura, como se tivesse medo de que a qualquer instante Defteros fosse desaparecer. Ele continuou:

"Não há como fugir disto. Me tornei um cavaleiro de ouro, e devo lutar como tal. E se isso significar morrer..."

Sofia apertou os olhos. Não queria nem conceber tal ideia.

"Morrerei como um cavaleiro", ele concluiu com a mesma serenidade.

"Não! Por favor!", ela gritou, incapaz de conter-se.

"Sofia..."

"Eu não quero perde-lo!", a jovem aprendiz disse já em lágrimas abraçando Defteros com mais força. Ele trouxe-a mais para perto, sentando-se à beira do caminho em que estavam.

"Sofia", continuou com a voz gentil, "Não preciso explicar a você que uma guerra exige sacrifícios". Sofia se encolheu agarrando-se a Defteros. Não se orgulhava de suas lágrimas ou de sua falta de compostura, mas era como se toda a sua angústia estivesse desaguando ali, diante da possibilidade de que Defteros viesse a morrer lutando. Uma sensação tão ruim a invadia agora... uma apreensão misturada a um pesar e a uma estranha dor em seu coração, como se ele estivesse sendo comprimido... nunca a havia sentido antes, mas desconfiava do que se tratava.

"Eu sei", ela conseguiu enfim dizer com voz chorosa referindo-se ao que ele havia falado, "Mas é que... eu gosto muito de você, Defteros!"

Havia falado com toda a sinceridade de que era capaz, enquanto sentia mais lágrimas esquentarem o rosto aos borbotões. Gostava tanto de Defteros. Um tanto que ela nem sabia definir direito ainda. Mais do que uma simples amizade, menos do que um amor enlouquecedor. Um pouquinho mais à direita, um pouquinho mais à esquerda... pensava assim quando não sabia definir ao certo alguma coisa. Só o que pulsava com toda a certeza dentro dela era que queria muito àquele ex-renegado que antes cobria o rosto com uma máscara, e que agora tinha a face livre como um cavaleiro.

Defteros sorriu. "Não há nenhuma garantia de que eu volte vivo. Sinceramente, não acho que isso acontecerá". Ele continuou como se estivesse alheio às palavras de Sofia. "Mas não se preocupe por mim. Não tenho medo disso. Trate de ficar melhor".

Mas antes que Sofia, reprimindo alguns soluços, pudesse achar aquela resposta um tanto cruel, Defteros continuou:

"E quero que saiba de uma coisa: gosto demais de você. Demais", ele disse fechando o cerco do abraço. "De um jeito até confuso", sussurrou abaixando a cabeça para ficar ao nível de Sofia, como se contasse um segredo. "Não sei explica-lo ao certo".

Com essa última frase ela ficou mais surpresa ainda. A maneira com que ele havia falado era tão similar à como ela pensava os seus sentimentos por ele... nunca poderia imaginar isso. Defteros parecia ter incorporado tão bem a imagem de cavaleiro que sentimentos confusos como os que ela nutria pareciam passar longe da aura de confiança que ele emanava.

"E mesmo nos meus dias mais distantes na Ilha Kanon, eu jamais esqueci você", ele disse afastando-se para olhá-la nos olhos, pondo carinhosamente um dedo sobre o nariz dela. "Nem poderia", completou. Sofia repetia internamente a voz de Defteros. O "demais" dele era tão doce aos ouvidos... Ela teve que desviar um pouco os olhos para não parecer embasbacada demais. E além do mais, agora precisava acalmar a onda de euforia que a havia tomado. Suas lágrimas nem haviam secado quando Defteros disse:

"Mais uma coisa..."

Sofia pôs-se atenta. "Me daria mais um beijo, como aquele que me deu há dois anos atrás?", ele falou em voz baixa, encostando o queixo no cabelo dela. Sofia quase perdeu o ar. "É para dar coragem..."

Ela riu com o gracejo dele. Certamente coragem não era algo que estivesse lhe faltando. E ela derramou lágrimas contentes. Nunca haviam lhe pedido algo que concedesse com tanto gosto. "Sim, é claro", respondeu com a voz entrecortada por um riso. Subiu o rosto para pôr os seus lábios sobre os dele. Desta vez o beijo, embora tão doce quanto o anterior, era mais corajoso. Ambos ansiavam por ele.

Quando se separaram, Sofia parecia mais serena, voltando ao seu refúgio que era o peitoral da armadura de Gêmeos. Sentiu uma das mãos de Defteros sobre seu cabelo. "Está ficando tarde..."

Sofia levou algum tempo para compreender as palavras dele. "É verdade...", sussurrou sentindo que não havia expulsado ainda todas as lágrimas. Ficaria com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, mas não se importava. Não eram as lágrimas o problema, mas aquela dor insistente que era quase um presságio: o de que quando aquela guerra passasse, estaria sozinha em um mundo vazio. Não teria mais conversas com Defteros, nem se cansaria de espera-lo voltar. Dolorosamente constatava que queria ter tido mais tempo para essas coisas tolas, tolas pelo menos de um ponto de vista de que aqueles que servem a deusa Atena devem se acostumar a um ciclo rápido de vida e morte, sem muitos intervalos. Claro, algo sempre lhe dissera que não havia nada de tolo em querer esses intervalos, mas o sentido daquilo era de que os tempos não eram propícios para pausas amenas. Estava ficando tarde para momentos doces. E não havia outro jeito. Só queria que isso não se parecesse com ter o coração esmagado no peito.

Quando as lágrimas deram um descanso, soube que havia ainda mais uma coisa que precisava dizer. E a urgência era tanta, que não ponderou, como normalmente faria, se realmente devia dizer aquilo ou não. Quando percebeu o que era, simplesmente tomou um pouco de coragem e disse: "Eu...", a voz falhou, mas ela continuou: "Eu acho que te amo...".

Um brevíssimo silêncio passou, e ela sentiu Defteros tomar a sua mão. "Então parece...", ele disse entrelaçando seus dedos, "que achamos a mesma coisa".

Sofia achou que suas lágrimas, sua respiração, e até seu coração pararam por um momento. Sentiu um imenso alívio, e permitiu-se sorrir – mesmo que aquele sorriso tivesse que sumir logo. As lágrimas voltaram a correr, porém agora calmas. Por um instante o futuro não a assustava.

"Desculpe se às vezes sou áspero ou duro... o tempo teve que me fazer assim", Defteros sussurrou, e ela assentiu imperceptivelmente.

E aos poucos a dor foi cedendo, como um gosto amargo que se tornasse agridoce na boca. O peito também deixava de pesar dolorido.

Os últimos raios de sol se foram, e a noite já se fazia notar. Defteros então disse: "Muito bem. Agora preciso ir".

Sofia o olhou alarmada, sentindo novamente a angústia ataca-la. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos sorriu, e continuou: "Mas se ainda quiser me ver... Vá lavar esse rosto, e me encontre naquele lugar escondido do mundo entre as árvores".

Não havia dúvida quanto a que lugar era aquele. Um lugar que só ela e ele poderiam saber.

* * *

"Está vendo?"

"Não... não estou"

Sofia havia corrido para tirar aquela vermelhidão de choro do rosto, acalmando-se aos poucos com o contato da água fria. Por fim conseguiu recompor-se, e correu mais uma vez para encontrar Defteros, ainda com medo de que a qualquer momento aquilo tudo poderia sumir, como se a menor demora fizesse com que acordasse de um sonho. Chegou ao lugar em que tantas vezes o encontrara, com a diferença de que desta vez ele reluzia com uma armadura de ouro. Agora olhavam para o céu noturno juntos, enquanto ele tentava lhe mostrar alguma coisa.

"Ali, bem ali"

"Não estou vendo", ela reclamou um pouco agoniada por não conseguir ver nada de diferente naquele ponto. Defteros riu, e achou melhor guiar a mão dela.

"Ali, está vendo?", perguntou desenhando com o dedo dela um certo grupo de estrelas.

"Ah, sim! Agora sim!"

"Aquela é a constelação de Gêmeos", ele explicou, "Quando sentir saudades de mim, olhe para ela... E eu estarei lá".

Sofia olhou para ele, sentindo novamente o coração comprimido. Mas dessa vez era de uma maneira bem mais mansa. Assentiu, esforçando-se para não chorar, mas percebeu que agora era o cansaço que tomava conta dela. Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Defteros, concentrando-se em olhar para ele. Não queria... não podia... dormir. Talvez se conseguisse manter os olhos abertos só mais um pouco... não... perderia nada... se pudesse... retê-lo... em suas pupilas... mais um pouco... só... mais um pouco...

Olhou para ele com os olhos pesados, teimando em não os fechar. Ele a olhou como se dissesse para que não lutasse contra o sono. E por fim ela cedeu. Ele a ergueu adormecida nos braços e foi até a área em que ela morava com os aprendizes do Santuário. Deitou-a em sua cama, e percebeu que ela segurava uma mecha de seu cabelo. Sorriu, e arrancou um pedaço da mecha para que ficasse com ela. Olhou para Sofia por uns bons minutos, tocando brevemente seu rosto.

"Eu amo você...", ele disse não com a voz, mas através de seu cosmo. Aproximou-se e deu um leve beijo em seus lábios. Afastou-se olhando-a ainda mais uma vez.

"... minha réstia de luz", disse da mesma forma saindo tão silenciosamente quanto havia entrado. E a noite quieta lá fora, como se nada houvesse se passado.


	5. Tempo

Oi, gente! Pois é, nosso querido Defteros tombou em combate. Agora estamos em um intervalo entre o cap. 159 e o 160, só para situá-los =)

* * *

Sofia acordou do que pareceu ser o sono mais longo de sua vida. E quando se viu em sua cama, tudo o que havia acontecido veio em um fluxo à sua mente, sem deixar qualquer espaço para dúvida. Apesar da manhã despontar lá fora fingindo ser uma manhã qualquer, como se o mundo estivesse tranquilo, a dor que voltou a seu peito junto com todas as lembranças não a deixou esquecer de que tudo estava longe do comum. E nem do que ela havia perdido.

Afastou a dor com um suspiro. Não sentiu as lágrimas virem – mas não porque houvessem secado, e sim porque talvez por ora ela tivesse esgotado todo o seu estoque. De qualquer forma, não sentia que a dor precisasse ser acompanhada por elas agora. E depois, às vezes é preciso ignorar certas dores.

Isso ela já sabia por meio das dores físicas dos treinamentos – algumas delas devem ser ignoradas para se seguir adiante – mas que agora ela intuía em um outro sentido. Ficar parada remoendo as coisas não resolveria nada, e seria muito pior. Há que se seguir adiante. E, como ela percebia agora, mesmo que não se saiba muito bem como.

Ela tentava aplicar a lição das dores ao continuar treinando e se esforçando, mesmo que não fosse capaz de atuar na Guerra Santa. Mas ainda não era o suficiente. Afinal, ela podia treinar e treinar, mas sempre havia um pedaço de dor para ruminar. Como uma coisa indigesta que não desse para engolir.

Às vezes ela conseguia fingir que isso não vivia à sua espera, que sua cabeça não existia, treinando até ficar exausta ou simplesmente correndo antes de desabar na cama, mas às vezes... simplesmente não podia. Quando se aventurava a andar por aquele caminho escondido entre as árvores, não sentia nenhum consolo. Nem se sentando à beira daquele caminho, nem olhando para a constelação de Gêmeos, nem dando livre passagem às lágrimas para ver se isso aliviava alguma coisa. Por que é que ignorar aquela dor não podia ser como ignorar um corpo machucado durante o treino? Nem mesmo a urgência da guerra ou o sentimento de dever conseguiam surtir algum efeito... por que aquela dor tinha que ser tão difícil de estancar?

Talvez porque, diferente de um corpo machucado, ela fosse inacessível.

É, talvez fosse por isso. Mas não bastava saber o porquê. Afinal, a dor continuava lá. E mesmo aquele dia, de céu azul e um vento sereno, não conseguia distrair a mente dela. O céu que viria horas depois – o céu do meio-dia, com seu azul vibrante – a lembrava do que ela tentava não lembrar.

Não adiantava. Mesmo que ela não chamasse, as lembranças vinham. Como uma ferida que, mesmo escondida debaixo de ataduras, ainda pulsasse de dor. Apertou nas mãos a lembrança que ele havia lhe deixado, sentindo a visão dela, do céu e de tudo se borrar em lágrimas.

" _Angele mou_...", disse entre soluços aproximando a mecha do rosto. Se agarrava a ela como se estivesse ali o seu consolo. Mas mesmo com um pedacinho de céu na palma da mão, o céu parecia sempre distante.

Esperava que enfim a dor passasse, porque já não aguentava mais senti-la. Ainda que aquele tipo de dor fosse o mais difícil de ser curado, não conseguia ser paciente com ela.

Mas nem todo o seu desejo fazia com que as coisas mudassem. E tudo parecia durar tempo demais.

* * *

P.S.: _Angele mou_ quer dizer "anjo meu" em grego. Lê-se "ánguele mu" ;)


	6. Inesperado

Olá! Agora não vou nos situar senão estrago a surpresa, porque teremos uma participação muito especial. Quem será?

Espero que quem tenha acompanhado até aqui esteja gostando, e quero dizer que apesar do longo hiato que pode haver daqui para frente entre os capítulos, eles sairão! É que algumas ideias ficam em banho maria até ficarem boas, e então elas dão as caras aqui. Até eu preciso ter paciência... mas vai valer a pena, eu garanto! E agora, vamos ao capítulo!

* * *

Aspros viu-se novamente no Santuário. Parece que, afinal de contas, o golpe do tal Yohma de Mefistófeles não o havia desintegrado, e sim transportado para outro lugar. E para sua desagradável surpresa, havia parado no lugar que fora o cenário da sua queda. Todo o Santuário havia visto como se corrompera e agora parecia encará-lo de maneira silenciosa, ainda que não houvesse viva alma à vista. Era o Santuário em si que sabia o que ele tinha feito. E para piorar as coisas, estava a alguns degraus da casa de Gêmeos. Agora sua própria constelação o encarava.

Começou a subir os degraus sem muita certeza do que fazer, quando viu surgir da casa de Gêmeos uma garota. Pelas roupas e pela idade, uma aprendiz de amazona. Que, curiosamente, não usava máscara. Ela o encarou assustada, e então sussurrou como se tivesse medo: "Defteros...?"

Foi a vez dele se assustar – então uma pessoa desconhecida conhecia o seu irmão? – mas antes que pudesse responder, ela mesma disse: "Não... não é ele. É..."

"Não... sou Aspros", ele completou. A menina espantou-se ainda mais – talvez já soubesse da sua história e estivesse pronta para gritar e sair correndo – e no entanto repetiu seu nome com uma estranha familiaridade: "Aspros...".

Ela ainda estava assustada, mas não do jeito que ele previra. Não parecia pronta a rejeitá-lo, mas sim com um semblante ao mesmo tempo entristecido e surpreso. "Então é você... Eu... conheci seu irmão...", ela disse conseguindo articular a frase lentamente e, mais ainda, se aproximando dele. As lágrimas pareciam petrificadas em seus olhos brilhantes.

"Conheceu Defteros?", ele perguntou surpreso. Ela assentiu, sem tirar os olhos dele. O olhar de Aspros se tornou sombrio. "Então sabe o que eu fiz".

Mas ela não titubeou, e chegou ainda mais perto. "Sim. Mas... não temo você", sussurrou. Aspros a olhou incrédulo. "Posso ver que... você mudou".

Como ela poderia saber? E por que confiava tanto? Mas antes que pudesse julgá-la melhor, a garota disse em tom de súplica, porém pela primeira vez falando com firmeza: "Poderia... me contar como foi a vida de vocês?"

Aspros não teve como dizer não. Alguma coisa naquela menina o atraía; sua confiança nele o desconcertava. Assim que apenas assentiu e perguntou: "Qual é o seu nome?"

"Sofia".

Então sentou-se com Sofia nos degraus da casa de Gêmeos, e primeiro lhe perguntou o que fazia lá. Ela respondeu que, para aliviar a saudade que sentia de Defteros, às vezes vagava perto da terceira casa zodiacal. E como ela havia pedido, lhe contou tudo desde o início: a sua infância e a de Defteros, a profecia, o Santuário, o treinamento... e como havia traído a promessa que fizera ao irmão. Contou inclusive sobre a gota de trevas lançada por Mefistófeles e como sequer se deu conta dela. Sofia escutava tudo sem tirar os olhos dele.

Ao terminar sua história, Aspros deu um longo suspiro, cansado pela narrativa cheia de partes que ele queria que nunca houvessem existido. Olhou de soslaio para a menina que tinha a seu lado, sem esperar sinceramente que ela o perdoasse. "Agora você tem bons motivos para me odiar".

Porém o semblante de Sofia continuava o mesmo, de fixa curiosidade com uma pontada de tristeza. Estava abismada com a dimensão daquela história, mas nem as partes mais terríveis haviam feito com que ela mudasse de ideia em relação a Aspros. E de novo, foi a vez dela de o surpreender, e disse com a voz frágil, porém firme: "Não. Eu vejo que você mudou".

Aspros a olhou espantado. Ela tocou sua mão, hesitou mas continuou com um sorriso: "E, na verdade... fico feliz de conhecer o irmão de Defteros. O irmão que ele admirava".

Ele foi atingido de uma maneira que não esperava. Sofia o mirava com os olhos líquidos já se desfazendo em algumas lágrimas. Ele se sentiu inesperadamente acolhido. Ela o abraçou, e ele retribuiu o abraço deixando que ela chorasse. Compartilhou ali a sua tristeza com ela.

Quando ficaram saciados de tristeza, já era noite. Sofia também havia lhe contado como conhecera Defteros, desde o dia em que o encontrou naquele caminho. Agora sorria serena e Aspros tinha o mesmo sorriso, sentindo-se livre de uma maneira quase inexplicável. Que poder tinha aquela garota... perguntou-se se Defteros também se sentia assim com ela.

"Já está tarde... a noite veio rápido", ela comentou, "Preciso ir".

"Eu a acompanho".

* * *

Aspros ficou por ali, uma área praticamente deserta como todo o resto do Santuário – havia visto pouquíssimos aprendizes por lá além de Sofia – vendo-se incapaz de ir embora, mesmo que tivesse que voltar para acertar as contas com Yohma. O espectro não havia mexido com qualquer um – e sim com o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, que conhecia muito bem técnicas com outras dimensões. Não daria muito trabalho descobrir como voltar. Por ora, poderia se demorar um pouco ali. Até porque, a verdade era essa, não conseguia deixar Sofia sozinha agora. Sentia uma necessidade de protege-la, mesmo que só por aquela noite. De estar com ela, de conhece-la um pouco mais. A havia conhecido há poucas horas atrás, mas já gostava tanto dela. Achou graça da situação. Que poder tinha aquela menina...

Como dispunha de pouco tempo, resolveu adentrar o quarto onde ela dormia, e onde por sorte não havia mais ninguém. Ela dormia serenamente perto da janela. Quanto tempo teria lhe custado para dormir assim, depois de tudo o que ela viveu em um espaço tão curto de tempo...

Aspros aproximou-se da forma adormecida de Sofia, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Ela aos poucos despertou, fazendo um esforço para identificar o que seus olhos viam na escuridão.

"Defteros?", ela perguntou em um sussurro incrédulo.

Aspros sorriu de uma maneira quase cansada. "Não, meu bem, não é ele", respondeu carinhosamente, como se quisesse ser sempre delicado com Sofia. Aquele tom soou de uma maneira inédita até a seus próprios ouvidos. "É Aspros".

"Aspros...", ela sussurrou refeita de um quase susto. Levantou-se um pouco na cama, tentando se recompor, e em pouco tempo já estava desperta.

"Que mania essa de vocês entrarem no quarto dos outros sem fazer barulho no meio da noite. É de família?", ela brincou em uma voz ainda sonolenta. Aspros sorriu mais. Esse senso de humor deve ter aliviado muito o peso que seu irmão carregava.

"Sim, é um mau hábito. Coisa de irmãos".

Sofia sorriu de volta. Estava feliz por Aspros ter vindo conversar com ela. Ali estava o irmão ao qual Defteros era tão ligado, e já gostava muito dele. Na verdade, já sentia com ele uma forte ligação, ainda que ela tivesse se iniciado naquele mesmo dia. E ela sabia que em breve teria que se despedir dele também.

A ideia trouxe uma pontada de dor, porém bem menos intensa do que aquela que havia sentido com Defteros. Decidiu que isso não a abalaria, e que faria o possível para se aproximar mais de Aspros nas poucas horas que restassem.

"Você... sente falta dele?", perguntou um tanto hesitante. Não havia necessidade de esclarecer de quem falava.

"Muita. Só agora reparo", Aspros respondeu com os olhos tristes, que logo ficaram resolutos, "Mas não posso me sentir triste agora, como se minha tristeza fosse resolver alguma coisa. Preciso honrar o que ele fez por mim".

"Entendo", Sofia respondeu desviando o olhar. Gostaria de dizer que tudo bem sentir a falta do irmão e desejar poder acertar as coisas com ele, mas entendia Aspros. Não havia tempo para sentir essas coisas agora. Se sentiu intrometendo-se naquela questão de irmãos, mas não viu nada de mal naquilo, nem Aspros fez qualquer objeção. Então continuou:

"Tenho certeza de que Defteros confiou em você quando doou sua vida", disse em seu melhor tom consolador, "E de que você voltou a ser o irmão que ele adorava".

Aspros sorriu de um jeito melancólico, mas que dizia um nítido "Obrigado". Sofia estava vendo algo dele que não permitiria mostrar a mais ninguém. Só poderia ser ela a vê-lo assim. "E eu tenho certeza de que você deixou os dias de Defteros bem mais suaves". Ela sorriu sem jeito, mas intimamente feliz com o comentário.

"Quem diria que tudo por causa de uma máscara tirada por uma amazona...", ele completou brincalhão.

"Ah, aquela máscara abafa demais o rosto...", ela respondeu no mesmo tom um tanto envergonhada, "E eu não gosto de conversar com ela na cara".

Aspros deu uma risadinha. "Está certo. É a primeira amazona que vejo ser tão sincera quanto a isso".

"Mas não devo ser a única", ela replicou triunfante.

"Sim, não deve ser", Aspros concedeu rindo. E emendou: "Cunhada". Sofia riu surpresa com aquela palavra, sentindo uma pequena alegria ao ouvi-la.

Fez-se um suave silêncio, em que os dois pareciam muito mais confortáveis um com o outro. Então Sofia teve uma ideia. Sem graça, não sabia se era conveniente, mas sentiu que não podia deixar de tentar.

"Eu...", disse ficando de pé, "sempre quis dançar com alguém". E reunindo a coragem, olhou para Aspros. "Dançaria... comigo?"

Aspros a olhou espantado diante do pedido, mas logo sua expressão suavizou-se. "É claro", disse ficando de pé e oferecendo uma mão a ela. "Será uma honra".

Sofia sorriu agradecida e aceitou a mão dele, instintivamente pondo a outra mão sobre seu ombro. "Mas não entendo muito de dança", Aspros preveniu.

"Ah, nem eu", Sofia respondeu desembaraçada. "Mesmo assim, dancemos".

Aspros então a conduziu em uma suave valsa, que havia aprendido por conta de uma de suas missões. Devagar eles descreviam círculos com os pés, em uma cena tão inusitada para o que acontecia lá fora, mas ao mesmo tempo tão singular que era imperturbável. Ao menos naquele momento, era uma dança apenas. Longe do mundo e de suas agruras.

Sorriam um para o outro como se estivessem em um plano etéreo. Sofia, em um certo momento, reclinou a cabeça no peito de Aspros, tranquila como há muito não se sentia. Aspros também sentia uma tranquilidade difícil de explicar. Havia ainda para eles um quê de dor, mas que se harmonizava com uma serenidade.

"Obrigada... cunhado", Sofia disse quando a dança se aproximava do fim, emocionada e arriscando um gracejo.

"Disponha, cunhada", Aspros devolveu no mesmo tom.

E o mundo, naquele momento fugaz, parecia se acalmar. Ao menos enquanto durasse aquela dança.

* * *

O sol não havia despontado completamente ainda enquanto Sofia se despedia de Aspros. Novamente ela tinha que se despedir de alguém. E novamente ela chorava, mas dessa vez ao menos a dor era mais suave. Era como se conhecer Aspros tivesse ajudado a aliviar todo o peso que sentia.

"Ora, mas o que é isso, cunhadinha!", ele disse em tom jocoso enquanto a abraçava de volta, "Nos veremos novamente".

Ambos sabiam que não era verdade, mas não havia porque enunciar isso. "É claro...", Sofia disse rindo em meio às lágrimas. "Nos veremos sim".

Agradeceu internamente pela confiança de Aspros, que a fazia mais leve em um momento como aquele. Olharam-se, cada um com um sorriso, como se dissessem "Foi um prazer". Silenciosamente ela desejou ao cavaleiro toda a sorte do mundo, e com o Outra Dimensão ela o viu partir.

Sofia ficou ali, olhando para a fenda no espaço que se fechou tão logo Aspros passou por ela, esperando que o seu desejo pudesse realmente valer alguma coisa.


	7. Continuar

Continuando depois de muito tempo...

* * *

A guerra finalmente havia acabado. Parecia inacreditável não ver mais aquela pintura ameaçadora no céu, e chegava a ser estranho ver o mundo voltar ao normal. Pelo jeito, estar em uma guerra daquelas dimensões dá a impressão de que no fim não restará mais nada, se por um milagre no fim você estiver lá. Mas a Terra continuava firme depois de uma guerra que chegou até os céus. Essas eram as reflexões de Sofia.

Agora restava ajudar a reconstruir o Santuário, e isso acabava ajudando a aplacar a dor. A dor que todos sentiam, de haver perdido o que parecia ser... tudo. Haver perdido alguém, algum sonho, alguma ilusão. Mas acima de tudo isso, a referência. Qual era a referência agora? Muitos mestres se foram, muitos aprendizes, muitos guerreiros... o Santuário estava em uma calmaria, mas fora privado de muita coisa. Era difícil não se sentir desnorteado.

No entanto, a ideia de perder tudo era apenas uma impressão. Sofia podia ver agora. Todos que estavam ali tinham uns aos outros, tinham como compartilhar a dor e os desejos de um futuro bom, em uma corrente que era quase visível.

E contemplando um Santuário quase em ruínas porém apaziguado, Sofia se sentia tranquila. Depois da guerra, nada parecia tão ameaçador. Quando se aprende a digerir a dor, ela havia constatado, a vida ganha um pouco mais de força. Talvez muitos camaradas, como ela, também houvessem descoberto isso: surge uma força que antes nem sabíamos existir. Talvez fosse isso o que os cavaleiros que deram suas vidas na Guerra Santa queriam que entendessem: aos que ficam, virá a força. No meio da dor, é impossível entender isso. Mas agora, era claro como água.

Nisso, seus pensamentos foram até Defteros. O seu querido Defteros... já não andava com a mecha de seus cabelos nas mãos, agora ela ficava segura em seu quarto. Como um retrato que se gosta de olhar, e não uma dolorosa lembrança. Agora o céu do meio dia, ou mesmo o azul vibrante das águas do Egeu não traziam pontada nenhuma no peito, mas sim uma tranquila beleza, que parecia lhe dizer que sempre estaria ali para amenizar os dias ruins, ou mesmo os treinamentos duros com o opressivo calor grego. Isso era bom. Ela quase agradecia por viver rodeada por esse céu e esse mar... como esses não havia outros no mundo.

Uma terra bela... por vezes amena, por vezes dura. Não era assim a vida? É, talvez ela estivesse sintetizada ali. Uma beleza que insiste em pulsar depois da guerra, e que não deixará que ninguém sossegue até estar no seu esplendor de novo. Que coisa...

Voltou a pensar em Defteros. Agora que pensava com mais clareza, queria dar palavras para o que sentia por ele. Quaisquer palavras, não precisava ser uma só (o que ela achava, aliás, muito apressado). Mas não era fácil.

Como definir o que sentia por ele? Defteros havia sido como... como...

 _Você é o melhor que já me aconteceu,_

 _Entre o mundano e o sagrado._

Lembrou-se de versos de uma música que andava esquecida em sua memória. Sim... entre o mundano e o sagrado, como havia sido naquela guerra santa. Era um bom jeito de definir. Combinou bem. E antes vinha:

 _Não penses que te irás_

 _E irei me resignar_

É, ela também não iria se resignar a chorar a perda. Isso era triste demais e vazio demais. Iria se agarrar com toda a força à lembrança vibrante dele. À vida que ele e os outros cavaleiros haviam deixado ali, impregnada nas pedras do Santuário. Mas, é claro, especialmente à dele.

Lembrou-se de como a cor de seus olhos se suavizava quando ele estava tranquilo. Era como vê-la naquele céu... sim, aquele azul simbolizava muitas coisas. Inclusive a saudade.

Horas mais tarde, com o céu já escuro, esperava o sono vir. Não demorou muito até sentir as pálpebras pesarem. Por alguma razão aquele dia a havia deixado cansada...

Foi então que...

Não soube dizer quando, mas em algum momento sentiu-se ser acordada pelo toque de uma mão. Uma mão que passeava carinhosamente por seu rosto. Abriu os olhos para sentir o coração parar. Era ele...

"Def...teros..."

Ele lhe sorria. Parecia mais bonito do que nunca, como se fosse uma figura etérea e não mundana. Resplandecia na armadura, tal como na última vez que ela o vira.

"Você andava me chamando", ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

Sofia não sentia nenhuma palavra se formar na boca. O espanto parecia secá-la, e aos poucos a única coisa que ameaçava se formar era um nó na garganta.

"É... mesmo... você?", conseguiu dizer enfim.

"Claro que sim", ele respondeu no mesmo tom, "Quem mais eu seria?"

Ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Ele riu, um riso levinho, vendo a condição dela.

"Sou eu", e emendou uma ordem suave: "Durma, _angele mou_ ".

Sofia abriu os olhos de novo. Dessa vez não viu ninguém em seu quarto. O mesmo céu escuro, a mesma música baixa dos grilos, a mesma noite. E a única prova de que algo havia acontecido: uma lágrima corria por seu rosto.

Aquilo havia sido real, de um jeito tão estranho que ela não sabia explicar. Seu peito arfava, como se perguntasse onde havia ido parar aquela imagem etérea, que não deixou nenhum rastro. Precisou deixar que a imensa emoção se dissipasse. Parecia que algo lhe havia sido arrancado, apenas para deixa-la confusa. A lágrima ainda corria por seu rosto. Teria sido... um sonho?


	8. Assim nas noites

E na noite seguinte, antes que pudesse tirar qualquer conclusão, Sofia viu-se em um lugar que nunca tinha visto. Estava sobre um solo rochoso que era muito, muito quente, a ponto de parecer subir vapor do chão. Todo aquele calor subia diretamente à sua cabeça. Atordoada, conseguiu no entanto perceber que estava em uma ilha, e que corriam rios pela ilha. Mas não eram rios de água, e sim de magma.

Ouviu um rugido estrondoso. Olhou para cima e viu um vulcão. Teria ficado alarmada, se outra coisa não tivesse prendido seu olhar: um homem alto de cabelos azuis parado a alguns metros dali.

Nada naquela ilha parecia afetá-lo. Sofia tentou correr até ele, mas um vislumbre do seu semblante fez com que ela parasse. Ele parecia feroz. Não como um bicho, mas sim como um homem. De repente, ela soube de tudo o que ele havia passado: o isolamento naquela ilha, o poder forjado a ferro e fogo, um irmão à espera do combate com o outro... e aí tudo se foi.

Sofia acordou assustada. Outro sonho? Novamente não teve como responder, porque em pouco tempo viu Defteros de novo. Mas dessa vez era no quarto dela, e não na Ilha Kanon. Ele lhe sorria, como da outra vez. Abaixou-se até ficar à altura da sua cama. Ela aproximou a sua mão da dele, com medo de tocar o ar assim que a tocasse. Mas ao sentir a pele dele, uma onda de maravilhamento correu por seu corpo.

"Por favor, não vá".

"Não irei".

E assim eles ficaram. Sofia começou a brincar com os cabelos de Defteros, e só então percebeu o quanto sentia falta de admirá-los. Ele sentou-se de costas para que ela pudesse mexer mais à vontade. E ela ficou ali, deslizando os dedos pelas madeixas azuis, como se na verdade nunca houvesse parado de fazer isso. O tempo poderia escorrer entre elas que ela não perceberia.

Mas acabou se dando conta de que, em algum momento, Defteros sumiria de novo e sentiu o coração apertar. As lágrimas iam abrindo caminho até os olhos quando ele virou-se como mesmo sorriso.

"O que foi?"

"Não sei... se você vai voltar"

"Menina boba", ele disse do mesmo jeito carinhoso de anos atrás, "É claro que vou voltar"

Sofia o olhou um tanto incerta.

"Não confia em mim?"

"Confio", ela disse depois de alguns instantes, sentindo que precisava confiar.

"Então está bem", ele falou e de novo ela se viu sozinha. Mas dessa vez ao menos a agonia no peito era menor.


	9. Coisas doces

E na noite seguinte, como prometido, lá estava ele. E Sofia sentiu-se tão feliz que nem pensou em mais nada. "É muito bom te abraçar de novo", disse com a voz trêmula e os braços em volta do cavaleiro.

"Eu digo o mesmo", ele respondeu abraçando-a de volta. "Mas não sei por que demorou tanto para me abraçar".

Ela riu. Ah, ele sabia...

Mas passada aquela pequena euforia, as lembranças do que havia visto na noite anterior acossaram a sua mente. Toda aquela briga entre irmãos, que estava longe de ser uma briga comum... muito, muito longe. Tudo o que ela havia originado: dor, na verdade uma coisa só, mas uma dor tão intensa que se dividira em várias dores: a dor de perder um irmão para as trevas, a dor de ter que matar um irmão, a dor de ter que se preparar para enfrentar um irmão, a dor de um combate que deve aniquilar qualquer resquício de afeto... uma dor que rasgaria as estranhas de um ser humano normal. E só de sentir uma pequena fração dela, Sofia já sentia um mal estar quase físico. Era isso o que Defteros havia sentido. E talvez Aspros também, depois de ter voltado a si... era quase insuportável...

Por isso, quando ela voltou a olhar para Defteros, seus olhos estavam agoniados. Ele, sabendo que ela queria falar alguma coisa, a olhou como se dissesse "Diga".

"Como foi lutar contra o seu irmão?"

Sem alterar o semblante, como se estivesse diante da pergunta mais fácil do mundo, ele respondeu: "Foi um alívio, para dizer a verdade. Passei dois anos dedicando a minha existência àquilo, suprimindo cada boa lembrança que tivesse de Aspros. Aquilo precisava ter um fim".

Sofia não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas. Não podia explicar o quanto era difícil mensurar a dor que aqueles dois irmãos deviam ter sentido. Ela não podia pensar em como havia sido aquela luta.

"Você já não chorou demais?", perguntou Defteros em um tom de brincadeira.

"É que... depois de tudo o que vocês passaram... ainda tiveram que... lutar um contra o outro..."

"Calma", ele disse suavemente segurando o seu rosto, "Acalme essas lágrimas. Não chore. Lutamos porque tínhamos que lutar. Precisávamos disso, ou não ficaríamos em paz".

Sofia o olhou um tanto surpresa, enquanto Defteros limpava as suas lágrimas. "Não chore por nós", ele finalizou sorrindo.

Ela assentiu e terminou de limpar as lágrimas. Que bom que depois da luta tinha vindo a paz...

"Aliás", Defteros continuou, "Estive junto com o meu irmão depois de lutarmos. E quando você dançou com ele, foi como se eu dançasse com você também".

Ela sorriu. Era verdade... então dançara com ele, de certo modo. Outra pequena euforia a invadiu.

"Meus geminianos favoritos...", ela disse em um abraço.


	10. E uma surpresa

Sofia começou a sentir-se mais leve à medida em que tinha aqueles sonhos. Porque agora sabia o que lhe acontecia todas as noites. Ou será que ela estava sendo visitada por sonhos, como diziam os antigos gregos, que acreditavam serem os sonhos entidades? Até que faria sentido, porque eles eram tão reais que ela sentia-se mesmo conversando com Defteros. Como se aquilo já não fosse mais sonho, e sim a mais simples realidade. Ele vinha, eles conversavam e ela não desejava mais nada.

"Então, cunhadinha!"

Sofia despertou com uma enorme surpresa naquela noite.

"Aspros!", disse com um enorme sorriso e mais que depressa um abraço.

"Não disse que nos tornaríamos a ver?"

Quem diria, ele tinha razão... e só então foi perceber como sentia saudades também dele. O irmão que havia ajudado a curar um pouco da sua tristeza quando o outro partiu.

"E então, se comportou bem desde a minha partida?"

"Eu tentei", ela disse depois de uma risadinha.

"É bom mesmo. Do contrário, terei que contar a Defteros"

Ela riu, e ele contou sobre sua batalha com Yohma. Sofia ficou fascinada com cada detalhe, e comovida com o encontro dele com Atena. Gostou muito das palavras que ela usara, não era à toa que era a deusa da sabedoria. Aspros percebeu a comoção em seus olhos, e disse com um sorriso sagaz:

"Você chorou muito, não é? Seus olhos não mentem"

"Eu tentei me comportar...", ela disse com um meio sorriso.

"Mas não teve tanto êxito", ele completou.

"Ah, como eu poderia, depois de ter perdido meus dois geminianos?"

"Quem resiste a uma resposta dessas..."

"É claro", ela disse voltando a abraça-lo, "Meus geminianos favoritos...". Quis que pudesse abraçar os dois ao mesmo tempo.

E aquela noite ela passou com seu querido cunhado.

Na noite seguinte, Defteros voltou. Ela reparou que tanto ele como Aspros usavam a armadura de Gêmeos. Um sinal de igualdade entre os irmãos.

"Aspros veio, não é?"

"Sim, como você sabe?", ela perguntou surpresa.

"Irmãos sabem dessas coisas. Especialmente os gêmeos", ele respondeu com um sorriso muito parecido com o de Aspros, "Gostou da visita dele?"

"E como não iria gostar?", Sofia respondeu satisfeita, "Fiquei muito feliz em vê-lo".

"É bom que fique, senão terei que contar a Aspros".

Ela riu com aquele gracejo de irmãos.

* * *

Então, agora está explicado como o Defteros (e também o Aspros) aparecem... gostaram? Eu achei que era a forma mais bonita de fazer esse reencontro: sonhos daqueles bem reais, que a gente tem de vez em quando. Ah, e as partes em itálico do antepenúltimo capítulo, quando a Sofia tenta colocar em palavras o que sente pelo Defteros, são versos da música En tus pupilas, da Shakira. Muito bonita, aliás.


	11. Quando um dia

E assim os dias transcorriam; quando caía a noite, Defteros vinha visita-la e conversar com ela – às vezes, vinha Aspros. A tranquilidade era insuspeita, até que um dia algo ocorreu a Sofia.

Aspros e Defteros eram dois dos cavaleiros mais poderosos de sua geração. Toda uma geração que havia se sacrificado sem pestanejar por Atena – e até a própria Atena também havia se sacrificado. Vidas sacrificadas com esplendor, com o que de havia de melhor nelas. Foi então que Sofia percebeu: não se via com a mesma coragem.

Se fosse ela que tivesse que dar a sua vida por Atena, não sabia se conseguiria. Nem sabia se tinha muito a oferecer, mas com certeza não concebia a ideia de não ter medo da morte a esse ponto. Isso a assustava, e muito. A morte em uma guerra, contra inimigos tão poderosos... talvez todos os aprendizes sentissem isso, mas havia dentre eles alguns muito corajosos, que já falavam em sacrificar suas vidas se necessário. Então não havia desculpa.

Aspros havia se sacrificado. Defteros também. E Sofia sentia medo. Como iria merecer Defteros? Como poderia ser digna dele assim?

Naquele dia, ela só conseguiu pensar nisso. E quando a noite chegou, não conseguiu dormir. Não soube dizer quanto tempo havia passado, mas teve a impressão de que ainda estava com os olhos abertos quando Defteros chegou. Ela nem conseguia olha-lo.

Ele não se incomodou. Sentou ao seu lado como sempre, enquanto ela continuava deitada. Ainda sem olha-lo, Sofia se aproximou até encostar a cabeça na perna dele. Defteros levou a mão aos cabelos dela e os acariciou. Prosseguiram em silêncio, até que Defteros o quebrou:

"O que foi? Por que está tão quietinha?"

Ela ainda hesitou antes de falar, mas por fim disse:

"Por que é tão difícil aceitar que alguém que você ame dê a vida pelo ideal em que acredita?"

Estava introduzindo o assunto. Tomando coragem para falar do que realmente incomodava.

"Bem, eu não dei a vida pelo ideal de cavaleiro... não exatamente. Mas acabei abraçando esse ideal porque ele fazia sentido para o meu motivo maior".

"M-mas mesmo assim...", ela continuou, "você deu a sua vida por ele também. Por que eu não consigo me imaginar fazendo isso, se esse ideal também deveria ser meu?"

Sofia quase achou que não conseguiria dizer a outra frase: "Eu não devia ter medo disso..."

Defteros parou a mão em seus cabelos. Sofia teve medo do que ele poderia pensar – ela era indigna de ser uma amazona? Por isso não falou mais nada. Estava triste consigo mesma. Mas depois de alguns instantes, sentiu que precisava dizer:

"Por que sou tão medrosa?"

Foi então que Defteros fez com que a encarasse. E seus olhos eram gentis.

"Porque esse ideal não é seu. Você apenas o conhece, é muito cedo ainda para que ele te pertença. Não pode sacrificar nada enquanto ele não for seu".

Sofia o olhou surpresa. "Mas e o meu medo..."

"Você não é medrosa, _matia mou_ *. Está querendo dominar algo que nem te é familiar ainda. Só isso".

Sofia parou por um instante. Era isso? Estava querendo ir longe demais, sendo que ainda não entendia direito daquelas coisas? Não havia problema em sentir medo? O olhar de Defteros parecia responder tudo.

Ela se acalmou. Sim, fazia sentido... ela não podia dominar tudo o que um cavaleiro dominava, inclusive a falta de medo em se desprender da vida... mas com o tempo, talvez ela pudesse entender. Se permitiu sorrir aliviada, e um pouco envergonhada.

"Que bom. Achei que não pudesse servir Atena..."

"Que bobagem", ele disse com a mesma suavidade. Desta vez ela o olhava na altura dos olhos.

Mais alguns instantes se passaram. E agora sem que o silêncio guardasse algum medo. Sofia ainda sentia um pouco de vergonha por ter se enrolado com algo que Defteros havia desvendado com tanta facilidade. Ele tomou seus dedos e os beijou, como se dissesse que não havia do que se envergonhar.

"Estou te segurando aqui?", ela perguntou tímida. Afinal a noite já ia longe.

"Não. Temos todo o tempo do mundo".

* * *

Resolvi trazer essa questão da coragem, ela até aparece com um dos discípulos do El Cid no mangá e anime, e acho que vale muito a pena discutir...

Ah, e matia mou (lê-se "mátia mu) é outra expressão de carinho em grego, quer dizer "meus olhos", mas o sentido é que como os olhos são a parte mais delicada do corpo e com a qual mais se toma cuidado, chamar alguém assim é o mesmo que dizer que aquela pessoa é muito querida para você.


	12. Por fim

Enfim, chegamos ao final da nossa história. E eu quero muito agradecer a quem acompanhou desde o início, ou que entrou no meio, em especial à Arurun, por me dar um feedback tão maravilhoso. É muito carinho que virou combustível para ela chegar aonde chegou! Defteros e Sofia já são os meus xodós, e escrever uma história tão longa (pelo menos para mim), explorando direitinho os sentimentos e detalhes, às vezes leves, às vezes muito densos, tal como eu queria, foi uma vitória. Muito, muito obrigada!  
Foi um prazer enorme escrever essa história, acho que ela acaba do jeitinho que eu queria. Fico feliz! E bem, vamos ao capítulo final:

* * *

E assim o tempo ia passando...

Talvez fosse só a impressão de Sofia, mas ela achava que cada vez mais Defteros aparecia quando a noite ia aos poucos se tornando manhã. Naquela transição de céu escuro para céu claro. Num desses dias já era manhã com um sol delicado no céu quando eles estavam conversando. Ela gostava disso, de não ter que temer o dia porque então era o sinal da despedida. Era bom sentir a luz do sol entre os dois. Defteros parecia então ficar mais bonito do que nunca...

E, era engraçado, mas... cada vez mais ela parecia temer menos a partida dele. Talvez porque soubesse que ele iria voltar, talvez porque já não tinha medo das horas sem ele. O dia havia voltado a ser como era antes: o dia, apenas, sem dor ou saudade. Com o futuro à frente. Ela já não se angustiava.

Parecia mágica, dado o tamanho da sua dor até não muito tempo atrás. Até mesmo o Santuário parecia menos incompleto. Ela não sabia dizer como isso havia acontecido, mas algo lhe dizia que era seu coração ficando pronto. Que era como se Defteros a estivesse preparando para chegar a isso.

E Sofia ficava muito feliz ao pensar assim.

Aos poucos, deu-se conta de que Defteros já não aparecia sempre. E dentro de um certo tempo, ele simplesmente deixou de aparecer. E ela não sentiu dor. De alguma maneira, soube que era chegado aquele momento. Sempre sentiria saudades, tanto dele quanto de Aspros, mas sentia que seria envolvida, e não sufocada, por elas quando chegassem. Como se uma leve nostalgia pairasse sobre si por alguns momentos.

Ela o amava. Poderiam perguntar o que é que ela entendia desse sentimento, tendo vivido tão pouco. O que poderia saber disso, sendo tão nova? Mas certas coisas são mais simples do que parecem.

Era muito grata a Defteros. Agora sabia que podia seguir sem ele.

O seu querido geminiano.

No inframundo, dois irmãos conversam.

"Se despediu?"

"Sim", foi a resposta, "E ela entendeu".

"Foi mesmo uma boa ideia usarmos o cosmo para nos comunicarmos com ela".

"E foi graças a você".

"Não precisa me agradecer", Aspros disse com um sorriso, "também tenho muito apreço por Sofia".

Defteros retribuiu o sorriso. Há muito tempo que não fazia isso com o irmão. "Quem diria, sonhos são nossos aliados".

Aspros assentiu com a cabeça. Um instante de silêncio se fez. "Acha que ela continuará bem?"

"Ela ficará bem", Defteros respondeu, "Sofia apareceu como uma luz para mim. Me ajudou a enxergar além de minha prisão", ele fez uma pausa olhando para cima. "Nos seus sonhos, ainda estarei lá. Na sua memória. Ela não tem o que temer".

E com um semblante tranquilo, como quem já soubesse daquilo há muito tempo, ele continuou:

"Assim como eu tive as minhas questões, ela terá as dela. E poderá resolve-las também".


End file.
